Lights Camera Action!
by NewVoice
Summary: Chad has an interesting way of showing how much he loves his girlfriend. Channy. One-shot.


**A/N It's been a while since i did any Channy fics. I forgot how easy it was. I did this in only a few hours when playing around on my new laptop. Hopefully it's decent. Like i said it's been a while.**

**~Caitii  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**"Chad, what are you doing?" Sonny Munroe asked.

"Making a documentary. I plan to call it 'Those Who Are Lucky Enough To Be In Chad Dylan Coopers' Presence'" Chad said from behind the lens of a very expensive looking video camera. He and Sonny had been relaxing on the couch in his dressing room when Chad had suddenly jumped up and ran to his very big walk in closet. When he returned he had a camera in his hand, and was putting it right into his girlfriend's face.

"Title is a bit wordy. Might want to cut it down to 'Those Who Can Put Up With Chad Dylan Cooper'." Sonny smiled and reached for a magazine on the table. Chad gently push her arm off it course and sat down on the table in front of her, camera still pointed in her face.

"Humor me Sonny." Chad said. Sonny sighed and leaned back.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to say." Sonny told him, eying the camera nervously.

"Just talk about yourself." Chad laughed. "Lets see the essence of Sonny Munroe."

"Okay..." Sonny trailed off. "Well my name is Alison Monroe, though mostly everybody calls me Sonny. I was born May 17th 1992 and I'm originally from Wisconsin. I just moved to California a year ago to be on the best show ever, So Random!" Chad rolled his eyes at this. "I love to make people laugh and I must chew a stick of gum before every show. I live with my mom and share a dressing room with Tawni Hart. My phone has a cow ring tone and I miss all my friends back home. But I'm really happy with my new life here too. New friends, new house, new job, new boyfriend. It's all a dream come true." Sonny stopped her monologue and looked at Chad. "Is that good enough?"

"Perfect." Chad said, a smile spreading across his face. "It'll be the pivotal point of my film."

* * *

Over the next few days Sonny noticed strange behavior, not only from Chad but from her co-stars too. Even her mother was acting strange. More than once she had walked into the room and her mom quickly got off the phone with whoever she was talking to and exited the room before Sonny had a chance to ask what was going on. At work she noticed one of her friends would be gone and the others would attempt to distract her from noticing. Everyone was secretive and Sonny didn't trust it one bit.

"What could they be up too?" Sonny wondered while she paced the length of her dressing room. It had now been a week since all this business started and Sonny was now out of her mind with curiosity.

"Hey Sonny?" Someone said from behind her. The comedian jumped in surprise and turned around, seeing Chad standing there with a confused look on his face. "You alright?" He seemed very concerned.

"Yup. Perfectly fine, just talking to myself. What are you doing here?" Sonny said, blushing that she had been caught in her pondering.

"I thought we could hang-out for a bit. I'm not busy, unless you'd rather continue your conversation with yourself.." Chad smirked at his girlfriend, who rolled her eyes.

"Common, lets just go watch T.V in the prop house." Sonny took Chad's hand and led him out of the dressing room and into the hallway towards the prop house. As they walked Sonny couldn't help but notice that, for the first time since he dug it out of his closet, Chad didn't have his video camera with him.

"Where's the camera?" Sonny asked, raising her eyebrow at Chad.. "Not that I'm complaining but i thought it was like, your new best friend."

"I finished my movie, so I retired it back to the closet." Chad answered casually as he flopped down on the prop house couch.

"So when do i get to see this great masterpiece?"

"Soon enough." Chad left the conversation at that and turned his attention to the TV. Sonny shrugged and sat down beside him.

Half an hour later hardly more than two words had been said between the couple. They were just watching Tween Weekly News when Chad casually checked his watch, and then sat up excitedly and looked at his girlfriend.

"Sonny, you know how you were asking about that movie i made?" Chad asked, reminding Sonny of their conversation.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sonny was confused by Chad's sudden interest in the subject.

"Just pay attention to the TV." Chad said, smiling widely. Both teen stars redirected their attention back to the TV, where the news anchor was just finishing up the last story and starting a new one.

"We all hope that James Conroy gets what he deserves." The blond woman said into the camera. "Now on a lighter note we turn to young Hollywood's favorite couple: Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe." Sonny raised her eyebrow at Chad but he just gestured her back to the TV. "As most of you know the couple made a splash a few months ago when they were caught on a date. Back then they were embarrassed, now it seems that they are comfortable enough for a public declaration of love. This homemade video was sent in to us by non-other than Chad Dylan Cooper himself. Lets watch."

The movie, Chad's movie, started with a picture of him and Sonny that was taken a few week's ago. It showed them both smiling at the camera and Chad wrapping his arms around her. A title appeared in the middle of the picture that read, '_Sonny Monroe: Why I Love Her.. A Chad Dylan Cooper_ _production.'_ The whole title shot then faded and Sonny herself came onto the screen. It was from the day in the dressing room.

_"Well my name is Alison Monroe, though mostly everybody calls me Sonny. I was born May 17th 1992 and I'm originally from Wisconsin. I just moved to California a year ago to be on the best show ever, So Random! I love to make people laugh and I __must__ chew a stick of gum before every show. I live with my mom and share a dressing room with Tawni Hart. My phone has a cow ring tone and I miss all my friends back home. But I'm really happy with my new life here too. New friends, new house, new job, new boyfriend. It's all a dream come true." _ The shot faded on Sonny's smile and next Tawni appeared on the screen, sitting on her leopard print couch in their dressing room.

"I've adjusted to having Sonny on the show." The blond said. "We've actually become pretty close. She's kinda hard not to be friends with, she tries so hard that you eventually just give in. I mean it's not like she's perfect, we had this huge fight about gum once, but she's happy and you can't actually hate Sonny Munroe." Tawni shrugged and the screen faded again, this time opening up to Nico.

"Things have gotten so much better since Sonny came along." He was saying. "She's always ready to help any one who needs it. Weather it's helping me meet girls, not that i need that much help, or listening to Grady's problems or practicing karate with Zora. She'd an automatic friend and fit right in at So Random." Nico continued smiling as the screen shifted to Grady sitting in the cafe.

"Sonny is great! Other than Nico she's my best friend in the world. She's nice and caring. Never complains. Like I don't think anyone other than Sonny would be able to share a room with Tawni, no one can put up with Tawni that much." Grady laughed, then suddenly frowned. "Tawni isn't gonna see this, is she?" The clip ended there and moved onto Zora on the So Random! stage.

"Sonny is like a big sister. A big sister i never wanted but still a big sister. She always means well, even if her plans don't work out. Her biggest flaw would be that she dating Chad Dylan Pooper here." Zora gestured behind the camera, where Chad must have been. A sound of disagreement was heard before Zora continued. " I think the studio would feel emptier now without Sonny around. We'd be missing something if she ever left." Zora's interview ended with her nodding as if agreeing with her own statement. Next Sonny was shocked to see her own mother, sitting in their living room.

"Sonny is just a wonderful person, I know I'm a little bias as she's my daughter but ask anyone and they'll tell you the same. Since she was a little girl all she ever wanted to do was make people laugh. And I'm so proud of her for achieving that goal. She deserves to get everything she ever wanted. I love you sweetie!" Connie blew a kiss to the camera as the scene changed again.

Chad was sitting in front of the camera that was placed in his dressing room. He looked awkward and tried to smile. " I love Sonny Munroe. She's impossible to hate. She's caring, tolerant, and just wants to help everyone. She's funny and is just incredible in every way. I don't know why she would settle for me when she could be dating the Prince and he still wouldn't be good enough for her. I'm sorry i had to spend sixteen and a half years without knowing her. I made this video so that everyone could see just how incredible Sonny is. Including Sonny herself. I don't understand how she doesn't go around with a massive ego. But that's one of the things about her. She's humble. I could go on for hours listing off every one of Sonny's amazing qualities, but it's much simpler to say that everything about her is amazing. I love you Sonny. Happy 5 Month anniversary." The screen faded. The movie was over and the TV went back to Tween Weekly News, but Sonny couldn't even pay attention to what the anchor was saying about the video.

"Chad..." Sonny said slowly, turning to her boyfriend. "You did all that, for me?"

"No, I did it for Marshall. Of coarse I did it for you." Chad slid closer to Sonny and put his arm around her. "I love you Sonny, and I thought everyone in the world should know why."

"I don't even know what to say." Sonny said, still slightly shocked.

"How about 'I love you too'?" Chad smiled. Sonny returned his smile.

"I love you too Chad." Then she kissed him, showing just how much she _did_ love him.

* * *

**A/N So there you have it. It got alot longer than intended. Reviews are appreciated. More stories coming soon :)**


End file.
